A Drink From The Water Fountain
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: All she wanted was a drink from the water fountain. But she got more than just some water...Chadpay Oneshot


**A Drink From The Water Fountain**

It was 4:00 after school and a very thirsty Sharpay just came out of drama practice. She ran in her high heeled boots to a near by water fountain which had a long line of basket ball players so she decided to go to another one that was on the other side of the school. That line only had one person on it. But why did it have to be him. Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently as she stood on line at the water fountain. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal her gold watch to look at the time. "Can you hurry it up?"

The mess of brown curly hair sprung up. "You have to wait just like I had to." Chad turned to her and gave her a glare which Sharpay gladly returned.

"Then hurry up then. I have a lot important things to do."

Chad let out a chuckle "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Oh you wouldn't understand." Sharpay tossed some of her blonde locks over her shoulder "You actually have to have a brain." She gave him a fake smile which he

returned.

"That was so mean Sharpay. But you would have to have a heart to know that." Chad bent back down to sip the water.

Sharpay scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest "You're a pathetic excuse of a man. You know that?"

"So I've heard." Chad said without looking up.

"But hey…not everyone can be like Troy Bolton." Sharpay smirked evilly as Chad lifted his head up slowly.

"Troy isn't all that alright?"

"Oh I'm afraid he is Danforth. You wish you can be as smart, hot, talented….."

"Shut up!" Chad cut her off. Sharpay knew he was getting mad. She wanted to play with him a little

"Aw…..somebody's jealous." Sharpay said in a baby like voice, patting Chad's head as if he were a dog.

Chad pushed Sharpay's hand away "You're the one who's jealous!"

Sharpay scoffed "Of Troy?"

"No. Of Gabriella." Chad smirked as Sharpay gasped.

"I'm not jealous of that….that…..that."

"Girl who is the new star of East High. The one who has all the real friends. And the girlfriend of Troy Bolton." For once…Sharpay had nothing to say (**A/N **hehehehe that rhymed).

"Could you just hurry up?" Sharpay said in a more low hurt voice.

Oh no! The guilt was coming to him. "Look…I'm sorry Sharpay. I didn't mean to..." Chad began rubbing the back of his neck.

"No." Sharpay cut him off angrily "Do you think I care what you say? Do you think I care about what anyone says about me? Well I don't so just shut up and drink your water you frizz ball!"

"Hold up! I was just trying to be nice to you ok?"

"Well don't!"

"I should have known better to apologize to an Ice Princess like you!"

For some reason Sharpay didn't tare off Chad's head like he though she would. Instead she stepped closer. "Then why'd you apologize?" She tilted her head to the side with her arms crossed.

"Because I don't like to hurt people's feelings."

Sharpay sort of smiled "But I thought I didn't have any feelings?"

"Uh…..are you trying to out smart me or something?"

"No."

Then Chad finally realized that they were a little to close for comfort. "Why are you so close to me?" Chad gulped backing up into the water fountain.

"Hmm….I don't know. You tell me." She gave him a flirtatious smile as she pushed him against the wall.

"No…Sharpay! I know what you're trying to do!"

"Come on Danforth….you know you want to." Sharpay smiled running a finger down his lips.

"I do…" Chad smiled taking in her trance. Chad shook him self out of it "I mean…no!"

Sharpay giggled "Shut up and kiss me!"

Chad closed his eyes and leaned forward but nothing was there so he fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw Sharpay sipping water from the water fountain.

"What the heck?" He said still on the ground.

"Silly, silly boy! You actually think I would ever be attracted to you! Oh please!"

Instead of arguing like he usually would do, Chad stood up and held his hand out to Sharpay "Ok….you got me. You win."

"What?" She looked down at his hand in shock

"I said you win." He took Sharpay's hand "You know when someone holds their hand out to you your supposed to shake it right?"

"Yeah…I 'm not stupid." She said pulling her hand back.

"Well…you better be off to all those "important" things you have to do."

"Yeah…toddles." Sharpay began to walk off.

Chad looked at her as she walked away "Well she is cute." He thought "Yo Ice Princess!" He called to her.

"What?" She said with attitude as she turned.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"On a date?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Chad smiled.

Sharpay thought for a moment. "Pick me up at eight." She said to him as she did her "walk" out the door.

Did you like???? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
